


Fluffy Ereri Drabble 1

by oya-my-ass (JaegerAndTheMockingbird)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Confusion, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Levi/Eren Yeager, Implied Relationships, M/M, OTP Feels, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Relationship(s), Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaegerAndTheMockingbird/pseuds/oya-my-ass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Dumps unproofread idea I had in a dream here*<br/>So I think what happened, for context, is Eren got lost (Because he's Eren lmao) and ended up stressing out, getting scared and confused and our lil cleaning cherub got concerned because he didn't come back.<br/>Cue cutesy Ereri fluffy platonic relationship thing.<br/>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Ereri Drabble 1

Safety. That’s all he wanted. Stumbling, stretching and staggering as he panted heavily, his chest heaving as the green canvas surrounded him swirled and blurred together in his panic. A whimper escaped his lips as he continued to press onward through the thick grass and the thorned branches reaching out to snag in his skin, tearing scarlet lines into his skin as he ripped himself away from them, crying out in small whines and howls of pain. The small breeze caught and cooled the building dampness under his eyes that spread thickly down his cheeks, freezing it to his flesh as he continued to stumble forward through the leafy green maze despite the harsh burning building from his feet and stretching up his legs. Had he been running for mere minutes? Or was it hours? It felt like a lifetime. His ears strained past his own crashing footfalls to a distant inaudible yelling, a sob ripping from his chest as his knees buckled out from under him.  
“Eren..!? Eren!” Grey eyes scanned over the forest and the grass in front of him to search for the younger male, his jaw gritting harshly against itself at the lack of response. His wrists curled to wiggle the leather threaded through his fingers, clicking his dark coloured mount to pick up his pace over the grassy flooring of the partial forest covered area. The young male had been away for ages now; he was sent out in the morning to help set up for the next day’s training, but while the others had returned hours ago, he hadn’t, and a bitterly cold night had fallen. The male’s head twisted to scan the forest at his side, his eyes widening at a somewhat far off sound of multiple branches being broken at once, earning a squeaked whinny from his mount as the horse stopped mid-step to skitter away from the noise, both silky black ears pricking forward as the thin black head twisted in the direction of the noise. The male’s breath caught in his chest as the horse moved, puffing out sharply as he searched the direction the noise had come from; soon after he was urging his horse forward urgently to make for the source, his grey eyes twinkling lightly in the moonlight as he twisted in the saddle to study his surroundings carefully in swift passing.  
A tiny whimper came from the grass as hands pushed into the soft soil, arms shaking in an effort to raise his exhausted fallen body as the tears spilling from his eyes dripped onto the grass below him, the strands of green hazing into one constant blur. Despite all his efforts he could barely raise himself enough to drag a knee under himself, collapsing back into the dirt as his chest hitched and heaved horribly, the thick dampness streaming down from his nose despite his constant sniffing. The threat of blackness was overwhelming to his frozen body, his hands and feet numb with cold as his entire being trembled through cold, exhaustion and fear. His head was lulling down lightly as he felt warm hands pressing into his arm to shake him awake, his bloodshot eyes flickering open heavily to stare up at the male crouched over him. “Eren… What on earth are you still out here for..” The smaller male’s voice was soft as he retracted his hands, lifting to unbutton the cloak pinned around his shoulders to throw over the boy’s shivering frame, the warmth gently burning into and blossoming under his skin as arms were wrapped around him, pulling him to sit up carefully. “Let’s just get you in before you freeze to death.” His weight was pulled off the soil flooring, automatically curling into the warmth of the male’s chest as his shivering grew steadily more violent, a tiny whine coming from his nose as he was pulled away from the heat source to settle in front of the saddle, twisting inward once more to press into Levi’s body as he swung himself up onto the horse, turning to plod steadily for the exit of the forest as a hand fell to rest on the younger male, his grey gaze falling down at the slight steady rasping of the boy’s breath, his hair drifting over his moonlit paled face as he studied how the now sleeping male had pulled a small fistful of his shirt forward to cuddle his head down into.


End file.
